Doctor Who Univers Alternatif
by Miss-Gaeilge-Dia
Summary: Début de mon histoire en 15 épisodes de plusieurs chapitres retraçant les aventures du Doc & Rose et tous les autres, certain fait seront reprit pour se repérer dans la série ! Bonne lecture et amusez vous bien !
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages de la série Doctor Who ne m'appartiennent pas ils appartiennent à la BBC et a R.T.D

Toutes copies de mon histoire sur un autre site sans mon autorisation sera sévèrement punie.

Voici mon premier chapitre ne soyez pas craintif ^^ mdr (pensé du Docteur) *réactions physiques*

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

C'était un soir d'été sur la Terre, le Docteur décida de faire un tour sur celle-ci. L'air était doux une légère brise soufflée. Il avait garé son TARDIS au bord de la Tamise.

La ville semblait endormit tout était calme. Quand le Docteur décida de faire une balade dans Londres, la grande rue était silencieuse tout semblé endormis aucun bruit ni mouvement corporel ou animal n'était perçut, rien ne semblait vivre toute trace de vie avait disparus. Le Docteur se précipita dans son vaisseau interrogeait le TARDIS sur cette planète habituellement pleine de vie aussi désert. Un langage incompréhensible apparue à l'écran.

TARDIS : aucune trace de vie humaine ou animal. Identification de la planète :

- Étoile nommée Terre de la dimension : rimano 003

- Hé bien voilà le problème ! dit le Docteur. Un petit retour en arrière est ...

Un grincement plaintif se fit entendre.

- Mais oui je ne t'ai pas oublié ! s'exclama t-il. On part faire le plein ! Aller ou te trouve tu ? Ha voilà une petite faille de quoi te ré-énergiser !

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Le TARDIS se stoppa à la faille de San-Andreas et repris de l'énergie.

- Vingt petites secondes et ... voilà c'est fait ! Déclara le Docteur. Maintenant ....

L'alerte retentit la faille était en mouvement. Le terrain bougeait et le TARDIS était entraîné avec !

La chute n'était pas inévitable, le Docteur passa à l'attaque actionna plusieurs boutons et manettes sur son tableau de bord et le TARDIS disparue ré-apparaissant dans une ville appelait Londres, d'une galaxie terrienne et de la dimension : rimano 001.

- Enfin ! S'exclama t-il. Voilà la planète que je voulais voir ! Alors, quel jour on est ? 14 juillet 2005 ...

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Un hurlement se fit entendre. C'était une jeune femme terrorisée devant une bande de racaille la menaçant avec des couteaux.

- Donne nous ton frics ma belle, fit l'un des gars.

- Allez ! Mam'zelle on ne veut pas te faire du mal ! Allez ! grogna un gros balourd.

La jeune dame affolée commençait à sortir son porte-monnaie pour le donnait à cette bande de malfrats quand le Docteur passa à l'action.

- Il ne faut pas vous gêner ! dit celui-ci. Ca va vous vous amusez bien ? Vous vous un peu d'aides ?

- Merci ! Mais non merci le vieux ! Casse-toi ! Dirent les crétins en coeur.

- "Le vieux" ? s'indigna le Docteur. Vous voulez voir ce qu'un vieux sait faire ?

- Ouai, ouai ! Vas-y cause toujours du-schnock ! s'étrangla l'un des cornichon de la bande. Vas-y Pépé montre nous ?

- Si vous voulez. Dit le Docteur. Il sortit son tournevis sonique et l'activa sur une vieille cabine téléphonique datant des années trente et le numéro de la Police s'activa tout seule, puis une sirène se fit entendre.

- Les Poulets ! Vite on se casse !

- Merci ! merci ! fit la jeune femme. J'ai eu si peur !

- Vous n'aviez pas l'air de vous défendre, dit le Docteur. Normal vous qui étiez seule !

- Mais comment vouliez vous que je fasse ? Vous êtes comique ou quoi ? S'emporta la jeune femme.

- Ne vous vexez pas ! La prochaine fois évitez les rues aussi mal fréquenté ! lui conseilla celui-ci.

La jeune femme lui dit : "Je peux vous embrasser ? Pour vous remercier ! "

Le Docteur embarrassé ne savez plus comment réagir quand celle-ci approcha doucement ses lèvres de sa bouche.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- Stop ! Stop ! Stop ! s'écria le Docteur.

La jeune femme se stoppa net devant celui-ci.

- Mais je ne vous ai pas encore embrassé ...dit-elle

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être embrassé pour être remercié ! dit-il gêné. Et puis vous ne me devez rien.

- Mais je croyais que ... Enfin ! Tout homme normal se serait laissé embrassé ! dit-elle. Êtes-vous normal ? En

plus je ne connais même pas votre prénom.

- Je m'appelle le Docteur.

- Le Docteur ou Docteur ?

- Docteur, Docteur tout court, dit celui-ci. Et vous, vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit votre nom ?

- Sandra Brightford et vous ne voulait toujours pas que je vous remercie ?

- Non, non se serait avec plaisir ! Mais... Mince je n'ai pas fait attention à l'heure ! Il se fait tard ! je crois que vais

devoir partir.

- Mais ... fit Sandra déçue. Pourquoi ?

- La famille, réunion de famille, désolé ... Mentit le Docteur.

- Bon bas merci de m'avoir sauvé ! fit celle-ci dépitée. Et bonne réunion !

- Merci, dit-il. Bon et bien au revoir.

- Au revoir, lança Sandra.

Le Docteur rentra au TARDIS.

- Bon et bien on va ... réfléchit-il. On va dans un endroit plus tranquille et ... plus lumineux.

Le TARDIS disparut tranquillement vers une nouvelle partie de la ville éclairée par les feux d'artifice et réapparut juste à côté de Big Ben.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

" Enfin terminer je me demande ce que ma mère fait maintenant ?"pensa une jeune fille blonde."Et Mickey qui

doit me chercher à neuf heures pour le ciné."

Il était sept heures et demie et c'était la fin d'une journée de labeur pour celle-ci. La jeune fille travail dans un des

magasins à la mode, c'est un emploi qui lui plait, mais terriblement répétitif :

- ranger le magasin

- faire l'inventaire accueillir et conseillé des clients le plus souvent indécis et qui croient que l'on sait immédiatement ce qu'ils veulent à l'instant où il débarque !

Bref elle était fatiguée et pensé à sa mère et à un certain Mickey quand elle entendit un bruit étrange et mystérieux. Ce son n'était pas descriptible il lui était même inconnue.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Le dénommé Mickey attendait celle-ci hors du magasin avec un air impatient.

- T'en as mis du temps, dit-il en souriant.

- Vas-y plains-toi, dit-elle malicieusement. Je pense que pour ce soir je vais voir mon ami le lit !

- Chère amie ! improvisa Mickey. Avions-nous jamais passé un accord par lequel vous seriez avec moi pour un cinéma ? Et aussi vous fusse d'accord pour ne pas renoncer à venir ?

- Certes. improvisa la jeune fille, mais la fatigue m'a gagné malgré moi ! et je ne puis lutter fasse a celle-ci.

- Rose tu l'avais promis. Dit-il de sa voix la plus plaintive.

- Mais je te l'ai dit je suis lessivée. Grimaça Rose. Je suis désolé.

- C'est toujours pareil avec toi tu travailles et quand c'est à notre vie de couple tu décampes vite fait ben fait ! lança Mickey

- Excuse-moi d'avoir un emploi pour vivre ! répliqua la jeune fille.

- Moi aussi je travaille et j'ai du temps pour toi ! S'écria celui-ci. Oh et puis fait ce que tu veux après tout ! On se rejoint quand même chez ta mère ?

- Oui ! mais j'ai des tas de choses à faire entre deux !

Mickey tenta de l'embrasser mais celle-ci recula.

- Pas maintenant désolé ! fit Rose.

- Très bien a tout à l'heure.

Puis il partit sous les yeux d'une Rose pensive quel étais ce bruit mystérieux ...

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- Mickey c'est finit désolé ... fit Rose en marchant. Tu comprends ça ne marche plus entre nous ! Mais ce n'est pas toi c'est moi !

- Je ne sais plus ou j'en suis et il faut que je me repère ! continua celle-ci en marchant

- Si vous voulez rompre ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il faut s'y prendre ! Fit une voix masculine.

Elle sursauta et scruta les alentours.

- Désolé je ne voulais pas vous faire peur ! On m'appelle le Docteur.

- Rose, Rose Tyler. fit celle-ci le regardant l'air étonné. Vous écoutiez ma conversation sans ma permission c'est plutôt impolis et ça ne vous concerne pas !

- Et bien je suis désolé je sortais de ... réfléchit le Docteur, heu ... ma maison et j'ai entendu votre conversation avec vous-même et ...

- C'est vrai je ne suis pas discrète mais bon c'est fait ! Dit Rose. Je ne vous ai jamais vu ici ?

- A vrai dire je n'ai pas vraiment une maison. Expliqua celui-ci. Voici ma maison !

Il se détourna et montre une vieille cabine téléphonique des années trente.

- Vous blaguez ? Lance la jeune fille. C'est une cabine pas une maison !

- Ne riez pas c'est la vérité, assure le Docteur.

Il prit tranquillement la main de Rose souriante et ouvrit la porte de la vieille cabine.

- Entrez n'ayez pas peur ! rassure celui-ci.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Surprise elle sort et regarde de plus près la cabine téléphonique puis entre et sort sous le regard amuser du Docteur.

- Mais c'est incroyable ! lance Rose ébahit. C'est fou ça devrait être un téléphone dedans ! Vous êtes illusionniste ?

- Non c'est bien ma "maison", dit-il. Vous deviez voir votre tête ! Mais après tout c'est naturel vous les humains ne veulent pas croire les choses si la preuve n'est pas sous vos yeux !

- C'est un vaisseau ! Vous êtes ...

- Un être venue d'une lointaine planète inconnue des humains ! Mais elle est ... elle était à des millier d'année lumière de vous ! Elle se nomme ... elle se nommait Gallifrey dit-il l'air troublé.

Ne cherchant pas à le blesser davantage elle se tut.

- Vous êtes incroyable ! dit-elle souriante. Vous ne semblez pas être inquiet que je sache que vous n'êtes pas humain !

- Mais vous savez ? Peut importe la couleur de votre peau et peu importe aussi le nombre de tentacule que vous avez ou pas je m'en moque ! fit-elle souriante, Tant que vous ne voulez pas du mal des autres et tant que vous ne me faites pas de mal je saurais que je peux vous faire confiance !

Le Docteur la regarda souriant à son tour.

- Venez avec moi pour un voyage ! dit-il énergiquement. Vous et moi ensemble dans un voyage que vous n'oublierez jamais !

- Je veux bien. Dit-elle indécise, Oh et puis zut allons-y maintenant !

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Le TARDIS partit en trombe sous l'excitation de ses deux passagers. Après moult manoeuvres et discussion passionnée le Docteur annonça la destination prévue.

- Ou allons-nous ? Dit Rose surexcité.

- Sur une planète nommée Morgana d'une galaxie ou le soleil éclair peu. Fit celui-ci s'afférant autour du tableau de bord.

- Elle est magnifique comme planète et sa population et très riche par c'est million de race ils sont généreux de nature et il nous accueilleront sans préjugé ! Ils sont adorables ! ajoute celui-ci, Tiens on reçoit de nouvelles données le soleil vient de se coucher !

- Alors, une promenade nocturne s'annonce ! ajoute Rose souriante.

- C'est ce que je voulais dire. Dit celui-ci, vous êtes perspicace !

- On me le dit souvent ...

- Nous sommes arrivés à destination ! coupa le Docteur, Mademoiselle veuillez sortir du TARDIS et admirer le spectacle !

Elle ouvre la porte et vit un pâturage vert émeraude, une magnifique citée bleue sur un fleuve d'eau clair et pur et un ciel violet intense.

- C'est magnifique ! dit-elle l'air ébahit.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Une explosion retentit la citée était en flamme ! l'eau rougissait et on entendait des rires glacés au-delà des hurlements de la population affolé

- Oh mon dieu ! fit Rose, c'est normal ça ?

- Euh je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! avoue le Docteur, cette planète n'a jamais subi cet accident auparavant.

Une fille à peine plus âgé que Rose courait poursuivit par un homme avec un couteau.

- Aidez-moi ! cet homme est fou ! Aidez-moi je vous en supplie ! dit la gamine

- Non écoutez pas cette folle ! elle vous ment ! elle vous ment c'est un monstre il ne faut pas la croire ! fit l'homme au couteau

- Comment vouliez-vous que l'on vous croit ! vous nous menacez d'un couteau ! dit Rose.

- Mais c'est un monstre ! hurla celui-ci. Sa mort purifiera la citée.

Puis le regard et l'apparence de l'homme changea c'est yeux reflété une rage intense et une soif de sang à toute épreuve.

- Je l'aurais coute-que-coute vous ne m'empêcherez pas de détruire ces humains ! avoua celui-ci sous la lune rouge ...

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- Sa mort purifiera la citée ? Qu'est-ça que sa signifie ? Interrogea le Docteur a la jeune fille

- Je ... Je ne sais pas ... je ... Je l'ignore tous les gens de cette citée me cours après je ne comprends rien ! ! !

rétorque celle-ci. J'étais là et je n'ai rien compris ! Ils sont devenus fous !

Rose semblait fasciné par la beauté de la jeune fille, elle était brune et ses yeux étaient légèrement doré.

- Que pensé vous de cela ? Rose ? ! ? Rose ? ! ? ! ? Vous êtes la ? Demande le Time-Lord.

- Oui désolé, j'en ai aucune idée. Dit Rose

La foule en colère se mit a courir par ici et le Docteur leur dit de courir. Alors, la jeune femme attrape Rose et commencèrent à courir, la foule furieuse empêcha le Time Lord d'une fuite éventuel.

- Où est la brune ? Dit un vieillard.

- Vous devez être le doyen du village ? Demande le Docteur

- Exactement ! Mais vous ne m'avez pas répondu ! Où est la brune ? Demanda le doyen. La jeune fille brune qui était avec vous et la fille blonde ! Où est-elle ?

Cherchant à leur faire perdre du temps le Docteur répondit :

- Hé bien ! hem ! Vous aimez les bananes ? j'adore les bananes ! C'est délicieux un vrai régale et ...

- Silence ! Jeune imbécile ! Vous venez de faire courir un grave danger et la gamine blonde !

Les coeurs du Docteur se commencèrent a palpité bien pus que d'habitude.

- Pourquoi serait-elle en danger ? Dit celui-ci en tentant de se montrer calme.

- La brune est un vampire votre amie dans les deux cas est sous peine de mort entre ses mains ! Mais quel imbécile vous faites ! Brailla le vieillard.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- Où sommes-nous ? Demande Rose dos à la brune

- Dans un lieu tranquille, dit la jeune femme. Loin de toute personne et de la lumière du jour.

Elle se jeta sur Rose la bloquant au sol.

- J'aurais espéré plus de résistance ! Réclama la femme en transformation.

- Arrêtez ... arghhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! ! ! nonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ! ! ! Fit Rose en gesticulant.

Elle entra à peine c'est crocs dans le cou de Rose que celle-ci la gifle et la pousse violemment contre le mur et se mit a courir à toute jambe.

- Non mon déjeuné ! fit la vampire gémissante. Et le jour qui se lève !

- De toute façon sa seras bien plus long et douloureux ! Chuchota la vampire. D'ici cinq petits jours elle sera comme moi ! Rien que le peu de sang que j'ai absorbé m'a redonné de la force mon emprise sur elle sera bien plus puissante que ce que j'aurais cru.

Elle éclata de rire et ajouta

- Dans cinq jours cette planète sera à feu et à sang. Et moi et mes enfants nous nous nourrirons de se vaste bétails que représente l'univers !

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- Docteur ! fit une voix gémissante. Je vous en supplie répondez-moi où vous êtes ?

L'écho de la voix de sa compagne résonna dans les oreilles sensibles du Time-Lord.

- Rose ? Fit celui-ci, puis il hurla : Rose où êtes-vous ? ? ?

Une forme similaire a celle de la jeune fille se dessiner au loin. Elle s'approche péniblement et celle-ci s'écria :

Docteur je vous en supplie il faut que nous ...

Rose s'effondra et le seigneur du temps l'empêcha de s'écraser au sol.

- Qui y a t-il ? Rose tu saignes !

- Ne la touchez pas ! Hurla le vieux. Elle est perdue !

- Comment ça perdue ? Fit le Docteur.

- Mais bon sang ! Bougre d'imbécile ! Vous ne reconnaîtrez même pas un âne d'un cheval ma parole ! ! ! Lança le vieux chef. Elle s'est fait mordre crétin ! ! ! Regardez bien la plaie ! Où elle se trouve à votre avis ? Jeune imbécile !

- Mais il se peut que sa soit une égratignure ? Demanda un villageois.

- Le vieux chef a raison et une égratignure ne fait pas évanouir une personne surtout que celle-ci et insignifiante. Fit le Docteur en l'examinant.

- Que l'on prépare le bucher ! ! ! Hurla une villageoise. Débarrassons nous de ce nouveau fléau avant que ce monstre ne se réveille !

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- Quoi ? ! ? ! s'écria le Docteur.

- "Quoi ?" Quoi ? Lança le vieux. Vaut mieux l'exterminer ...

("Exterminer" le simple mot le simple fait qu'il soit prononcé me rappelle tant de souffrance...

Les miens. CES MONSTRES CES SALES MONSTRES ! ! ! Ceux qui ont fait se dont pourquoi je souffre ! Pourquoi ça fait si mal)* Une larme coule lentement de la joue du Docteur* (Pourquoi ils font ça ? ? ?)

*La rage monte doucement* (POURQUOI FONT-ILS TOUS ÇA ! ! !)

... l'exterminer avant que le mal ne se répand !

- TOUCHER-LA ET JE VOUS JURE QUE VOUS ALLEZ LE PAYER ! ! ! fit le Seigneur du Temps. SI JE VOIS UN SEUL DE SES CHEVEUX ARRACHÉES OU QUE J'ENTENDS UN SEUL DE SES HURLEMENTS SI VOUS AVEZ LE MALHEUR DE CROISER MA ROUTE JE VOUS JURE QUE VOUS ALLEZ EN SUBIR LES CONSÉQUENCES ! ! !

- Mais ... protesta le vieux.

Mais il se tut en regardant l'expression et le regard noir du Time Lord, après tout, sa colère serait bien plus terrible que toutes les tempêtes qui agissaient dans l'univers !

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Carnet de bord du TARDIS :

" C'est le 5eme soir depuis la morsure de Rose. D'après les Morganiens, Rose va perdre l'esprit et va s'attaquer à la population sauf si on ..."

(Mais oui ! C'est tellement évident !)

Le Time-Lord dans tous ses états et surtout très excité se massa le cuir chevelu et partit voir les villageois et la pauvre Rose.

- Il est encore temps de te sauver Rose ! lui lança le Docteur il s'abaissa et lui chuchota une phrase incompréhensive et dit : Relachez-la !

- Quoi ? ! ? ! Firent le peuple en coeur.

- Quoi ? "quoi ? ! ? !". S'amusa à relancer le Seigneur du temps. On n'a pas le temps pour le bavardage.

- Mais bon sang qu'avais vous dans la tête ? Cria la villageoise. Vous voulez nous faire tués ou quoi ?

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et dit :

- Je vous le dirais quand elle sera prête à être lâchée ! maintenant vous faites ce que je vous dis et il n'y aura pas de bobo ! expliqua celui-ci en leur lançant un clin d'oeil.

Rose la vampire furieuse fut relâchée et se mit à courir dans les plaines.

- Maintenant on fait quoi ? Demanda le vieux.

- On la suit et on détruit la vampire qui l'a engendré avant que Rose ne goute au sang humain ! expliqua le Docteur.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ils débarquèrent tous dans une petite grotte dissimulée dans une vallée sombre.

- Tu as réussie à venir ma fille bientôt l'heure de la chasse va sonner ! fit la femme vampire.

Elles continuèrent à discuter sans se méfier de l'observation du groupe.

- J'attaquerais la vampire pendant que vous retenez Rose ! ordonna le Docteur. À mon signal : Allons-y !

Le docteur bondit et les villageois firent de même. Ils se saisirent de Rose et évitèrent ses attaque répétitive avec aisance.

La chef vampire pousse un hurlement pour effrayer le Docteur qui ne semble absolument pas impressionné.

Elle lui montre les crocs et ses griffes, rien n'y fait le Docteur reste de glace. Elle ne produisait que hurlement et démonstration de coup de griffe !

- Arrêtez ce cirque ! Vous faites pitié à voir ! dit le Time-Lord. Libéré Rose de votre contrôle et je vous libèrerai de votre virus qui parasite votre corps. Sinon vous allez recevoir la manière forte et vous savez aussi bien que moi que cette manière ne nous plait pas !

- Jamais ! Ma race est supérieure ...

("Ma race est supérieure" encore une phrase que ces monstre aiment a utilisé ! Il faut que je me calme à tout prix si je me laisse envahir par ma colère, je ne suis pas sûr que cette femme s'en sortira entière)

L'expression du Docteur change et deviens plus sombre.

(Pense à Rose ! Pense à ce quel dira si elle découvre ce que j'ai fait si je continus !)

- J'ai la solution a votre problème laissez-moi vous sauver ! Cria celui-ci désespéré.

- À mon problème ? Ou au vôtre ? Lui lança la vampire. Je suis apte à lire les pensées les plus secrètes Docteur et vous avez un gros cas de conscience ! Je prévois aussi l'avenir et la VOUS ALLEZ MOURIR ! ! !

Elle se jette sur le Docteur avec rage et violence et essaie de le mordre au cou quand ses crocs se mirent à disparaitre et son allure devenir plus humaine. Elle se releva une seringue plantée dans le ventre.

Le Docteur se relevant lui dit :

- C'est terminé vous êtes libre et de se fait Rose également maintenant partez !

Rose tremblante et choqué par l'achèvement de sa transformation dit au Seigneur du Temps : Merci ! avant de s'effondrer épuiser de fatigue.

Finalement Rose la sauvé de son envie meurtrière pour cette fois.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

À suivre Episode 2._**  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

(pensé du Docteur) *réactions physiques*

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Quelques jours plus tard.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Pourquoi les humains sont-ils si fragiles ?) *Le Docteur se penche vers le grand lit.

de la chambre des invités* (Si tu savais à quel point je te dois beaucoup Rose ! j'aurais continué sur cette voie là je serais sûr qu'elle n'aurait plus ses yeux pour pleurer) *Il se pencha vers Rose et la regarda comme pour la première fois avant que celle-ci ne se mit à bouger.*

Le Docteur sortit de la chambre et rejoignit le tableau de bord du TARDIS et se mit à soupirer.

Jamais il ne c'était autant occupé d'une compagne à ce point : Il veillait sur elle, épongeait son front lorsque la fièvre se fait violente et la regardait se battre contre le reste du virus en lui prodiguant le soin nécessaire à vaincre.

- Bonjour ! fit une Rose dans le brouillard.

- Vous n'auriez pas dû vous lever ! Lança le Docteur.

- Ne vous en faites pas j'ai vu pire ! Déclara Rose. Combien de temps j'ai dormie ?

- Cinq jours dix-sept heures et quarante-trois minutes ! précisa le Time Lord.

- Autant que sa ? Demanda Rose. Finalement, je n'ai pas vu pire !

Le Docteur la fixe *Elle sourit ? Elle ne semble même pas m'en vouloir ! Les humains sont

incroyables !*

- Vous ne m'en voulait pas ? Demanda le Docteur.

- Pourquoi je vous en voudrais ? Interrogea Rose souriante. Vous m'avez sauvé au final !

Le Docteur visiblement embarrassé se grattait la nuque et changea de sujet.

- Vous devriez vous reposer c'est fortement conseillé et vu que vous vous trouvez dans

mon TARDIS ce n'est pas négociable ! dit le Seigneur du Temps en souriant.

Le TARDIS s'activa sans procédure du Docteur.

- Quoi ? ! Quoi ? ! Quoi ? ! Lança le Docteur étonné.

Au final lui et Rose se retrouvèrent tous deux jetés au grillage du vaisseau. Le TARDIS

semblait s'être stoppé.

- Rose vous restez au chaud ! Moi je vais voir où on est ! Ordonna le Time Lord.

Il ouvrit la porte et vis une épaisse forêt dégageant comme une aura protectrice et sereine.

- Je connais cette forêt entre mille ! souffla le Docteur. La légendaire forêt de Brocéliande !

Mais que faisons-nous ici ?

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Quel pourrais être cette époque ?) Le Docteur se massa le crane et entend un bruit et se mit a courir vers le lieu du tapage*

- Arthur ! Arthur revient ici ! Revient ! Fit une femme le suppliant au loin. Arthur !

Mais le jeune homme ne voulait rien entendre et continua à courir. Bientôt poursuivit par le Docteur.

- Pourquoi vous me suivez ? Fit le jeune Arthur

- Heu ... Hé bien ... J'ai vu la femme là-bas qui criait après vous et je voulais vous rattraper et comprendre pourquoi. Répondit le Docteur.

- Peu importe ! S'emporta le jeune homme. Qu'est-ce que ça peux vous faire ?

- Oh, eh bien je pensais que vous auriez pu m'aider vu que vous êtes du coin, lança vivement le Time Lord. Auriez-vous des herbes médicinal pour ma compagne. Elle ne va pas très bien.

Déstabilisé par le changement de conversation Arthur s'adoucit.

- J'ai des herbes pour la fièvre avec moi au cas ou et ... fit Arthur.

- C'est très bien maintenant accompagnez-moi ! coupa le Seigneur du temps, car elle est dans l'incapacité de se déplacer et puis voir une personne de temps en temps lui fait plaisir !

- Eh bien ce n'est pas contagieux j'espère ? Demanda le jeune homme.

- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Allez et on vous offrira un bon thé ! Alors, c'est d'accord ?

- Heu oui pourquoi pas ? Se décida Arthur.

- Fantastique ! lança le Docteur. Faites pas attention notre moyen de transport est peu conventionnel, mais il est agréable à l'extérieur comme à l'intérieur !

Face au TARDIS le jeune Arthur semblait complètement désorienté.

- Ne vous en faites pas c'est très courant dans mon pays ! Assura le Seigneur du Temps.

- Quel pays ? Demanda Arthur.

- Un tout petit pays en faites c'est une toute petite île dans le Sud ! Mentit Rose l'air fièvreuse.

- Retournez vous coucher Rose ! ordonna le Docteur.

- Mais j'ai vraiment très chaud ! lança Rose plaintive.

- Attendez ? Demanda Arthur. Approchez s'il vous plait pour que je puisse prendre votre température.

Arthur déposa sa main sur le front de Rose.

- Elle est brulante ! Fit le jeune homme et ajouta. Pourquoi on a bavardé avant de venir ? Cette malheureuse fille est presque à bout de force.

Il s'approcha de Rose et la prit dans ses bras sous le regard jaloux du Docteur.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Mais il va la tenir longtemps dans ses bras ?) Le Docteur lui lance un regard noir*

- Par ici ! Voilà posez-la sur le lit ! Ordonna le Time Lord. Et donnez-moi les herbes médicinal s'il vous plait ?

Arthur s'exécuta et le regardait faire.

- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez marié ? Interrogea je jeune homme.

Le Docteur s'arrêta et le regarda à son tour.

- Nous ne sommes pas mariés, nous sommes compagnons. Répondit le Docteur. Pourquoi cette question je vous prie ?

- Eh bien ! j'ai vu comment vous me regardiez quand elle était dans mes bras et vous aviez l'air furieux.

*Le Seigneur du Temps avait l'air bien bête.*

- Bref vu qu'elle n'est pas avec vous j'ai mes chances ! ajouta Arthur.

- Quoi ? ! s'étrangla le Docteur

- Quoi ? Quoi ? ! dit le jeune homme amusé. Vous n'êtes que compagnons vous l'avez dit vous-même donc j'ai mes chances !

(J'ai mes chances ! J'ai mes chances ! Mais pour qui il se prend le pseudo Roi !) Le Docteur fit comme si rien ne c'était passé.

- Tu vas voir si tu as une chance ! ronchonna inaudiblement le Docteur.

- Vous dîtes ? Demanda Arthur.

- Donnez-moi de l'eau merci ! fit sèchement le Docteur et ajouta : Allez vous promener le temps que je la soigne, il y a une belle vue au Sud c'est à quelques pas d'ici.

Le Time Lord pris l'eau et y plongea les plantes pour en faire une tisane. Et la fit boire doucement

- Heu d'accord. Dit Arthur.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Et il sortit du TARDIS suivant bêtement les paroles du Docteur.

- Dans le Sud à quelques pas et ... Ah voilà j'y suis ! fit Arthur.

- C'est vrai que la vu est magnifique ! fit une jeune femme brune. Je m'appelle Gueunièvre !

- Gueu ... Gueu ... Bégaya Arthur rouge. Gueunièvre ? Très beau prénom ! Je suis Arthur.

- Heu merci ! Vous aussi ! Fit celle-ci rougissant à son tour.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Deux heures et demie plus tard

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- Docteur ? Fit la petite voix de Rose.

Celui-ci c'était assoupi au chevet de Rose. Elle le réveilla en douceur et celui-ci sourit à la vu de Rose qui semblait rétabli quand deux jeunes gens s'approchèrent du TARDIS.

- Eh oui j'ai enlevé l'épée du rocher à trois ans ! fit Arthur. Imaginez la tête de toutes les personnes qui mon vu l'arraché de la roche !

- Non ce n'est pas vrai ! Alors, vous êtes le Roi, mais pourquoi vous ne revendiquez pas le trône de la Bretagne ? Demanda Gueunièvre.

- Car je ne savais pas que je l'avais fait. Mes parents adoptifs me l'on dit il y a peu de temps

- Alors, je vais vous aider à le revendiquer votre trône ! lança le Docteur.

- J'arrive pas à le croire ! j'ai rencontré un vrai roi ! dit Rose.

- Vous avez l'air d'aller mieux ! remarqua Arthur. Au faites Dame Gueunièvre et moi allons nous marier !

- Quoi ? ! Lancèrent le Docteur et Rose en coeur.

- C'est vraiment tôt ! dit Rose.

- C'est vrai que c'est tôt. Avoua Gueunièvre. Mais nous nous sentons si bien ensemble c'est comme si nous étions destinés à nous rencontrer.

- Bientôt je serai Roi je lui offrirai ce qu'il y a de meilleur dans le monde ! lança Arthur. Promesse de Roi.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- On a bien fait de les mettre ensembles ! Lança Rose joyeuses.

- Ouai c'est sûrement pour ça que le TARDIS nous a amené ici ! Dit le Docteur. Enfin je crois !

- En tout cas ça nous fait bien plaisir, chère Rose et cher Docteur que vous ayez accepté notre invitation à notre mariage ! Alors, tout ce passe bien ?

- Oui mais malheureusement nous allons devoir bientôt partir ! fit le Docteur. On est attendu ailleurs !

- C'est vraiment dommage ! Mais si vous êtes attendu. Déclara Gueunièvre.

- Encore merci et tous nos voeux de bonheur ! Lancèrent Rose et le Docteur en coeur.

Ils se regardèrent et échangèrent leurs regards timides et s'en allèrent pour rejoindre le TARDIS.

- Pourquoi nous devons partir ? Demanda Rose curieuse.

- Car j'ai une surprise pour vous ! Répondit le Time Lord l'air malicieux.

Le TARDIS disparu alors de la Grande Bretagne pour apparaitre dans un autre lieu.

- Rose ? Vous me faites confiance ? Interrogea le Seigneur du Temps.

- Oui, répondit celle-ci. Sinon je ne serai pas avec vous.

- Alors, fermez-vos yeux ! dit celui-ci avec gentillesse. Prend ma main !

- On se tutoie finalement ! Dit Rose avec douceur et lui donna la main.

Ils sortirent du TARDIS et l'air marin et Rose huma l'air avec bonheur.

Le bruit des vagues sur le sable et la chaleur du soleil rendait Rose joyeuse. Et son sourire redonnèrent du bonheur dans les coeurs du Docteur qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder depuis quelques minutes.

- Je peux ouvrir mes yeux maintenant ! demanda Rose timidement.

- Ah oui désolé ! dit le Seigneur du Temps et ajouta : J'admirais l'horizon c'est vraiment très beau !

- On ne peut pas dire le contraire ! fit Rose.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher et l'eau semblait être dorée au soleil.

(Les yeux de Rose pétillent, j'ai réussi à la rendre heureuse et je me sens bien maintenant !) *Et le Docteur se mit à sourire.*

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

À suivre Episode 3._**  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

(pensé du Docteur) *réactions physiques*

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bonsoir aujourd'hui à : C'est Vraiment Vrai, nous avons fait une grande découverte !  
Mais sans plus attendre voici le programme en images :

- L'homme le plus poilu du monde !

- Le tour du monde des drôle de nom !

- Je me suis marié avec mon arbre !

- La lune ressemblait à la Terre !

- Le 1er humain étais un dinosaure !

- Comment font les humains pour regarder un amas de bêtises ? Demanda le Docteur en regardant les Tylers.

C'est vraiment stupide n'est-ce pas Rose ?

- Oui mais je regarde juste pour rire un bon coup. Répondit Rose. Après tout quand on connait déjà des planètes encore inconnues des humains et qu'on connait beaucoup d'extraterrestres, le ridicule ne tue pas !

Elle souriait tout en regardant le Docteur levé les yeux au ciel en discutant avec Jackie.

- Mais non les meilleures tartes sont celle à la fraise ! Lança Madame Tyler

- C'est faux ! Corrigea le Docteur admirant la plus jolie humaine qu'il n'est vu à ses yeux.

Tout le monde c'est que les meilleurs sont à la banane ! Leurs goûts sont exquis ! Sa couleur soleil ! Son énergie ...

- On dirait la description de Rose ! Remarqua Mickey

- Hey ! Ce n'est pas gentil ça ! Riposta Rose morte de rire. Mickey tu me compares à une pauvre banane sans défense !

Le Docteur n'ayant pu répondre à la remarque de Rose fût prit à dépourvu par la télé familiale des Tylers.

ET

- On a trouvé un aliens tombé du ciel !

Le Docteur bondit sur place avant de jeter son dévolu sur le fauteuil moelleux à côté de sa compagne.

(Bien sûr il ne montre pas encore d'image pour garder l'audience) *Le Time Lord se pencha vers l'écran et s'abattit sur le dossier du malheureux fauteuil en soupirant.*

- Là tu sembles intéressé ! Lança Rose.

- Normal quand on parle d'alien tombé du ciel ! Remarqua Mickey.

Le Docteur trépignait d'impatience en attendant de voir le spécimen "alien soi-disant tombé du ciel".

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- Et si nous mangions en attendant ? Proposa Jackie.

- Pourquoi pas ? Fit le Seigneur du Temps. Mais avant de passer à table je veux que vous dites que les tartes à la banane sont les meilleurs.

- Non ! gémit Mickey.

- Pas encore finit ? Demanda Rose souriante.

- Non ! riposta sa mère. Et si Monsieur l'extraterrestre a envie de manger ce délicieux et succulent cake à la banane comme dessert il va devoir abandonner cette petite conversation !

Les yeux du Docteur pétillèrent et ses narines se mirent a frémirent sous la délicieuse odeur du gâteau.

- c'est de la triche ! lança le Time Lord. Vous me prenez par les sentiments.

- Evidement s'il n'y a que ça pour vous faire obéir ! dit Jackie. Ce petit cake n'aura pas sa place dans l'estomac de Monsieur l'Alien s'il ne se presse pas de poser ses fesses à table !

Le Docteur semblait être charmé par l'appel du cake et se trouva à table en moins de temps pour le dire.

- Alors, au menu les enfants et Monsieur le vieil alien ! Ricanna Jackie trop heureuse d'avoir gagné la manche.

Nous avons : Salade composée, steak de boeuf avec sauce aurore plus du riz et un cake à la banane pour le Docteur et nous avons une tarte à la fraise et une glace à la banane !

Le Docteur fit ses yeux de petit Cocker malheureux lorsqu'il apprit que la glace à la banane lui passer sous le nez.

- Jackie ! Je vous en supplie ! gémit le Seigneur du Temps. Je pourrai avoir de la glace à la banane s'il vous plait ?

Le sourire de Jackie s'allongea de plusieurs centimètres.

( Je la déteste surtout quand elle a cet air là ) * Le Docteur insista sur son regard d'alien battu *

- Maman ! Fit Rose et ajouta. Allez c'est notre invité et je sais que tu disais quand j'étais petite : respecte tes invités sinon tu auras la mauvaise surprise d'être invité nulle part !

- Je sais ! Je sais ! Mais je n'ai pas pu résister ! Riposta sa mère. En tout cas j'ai gagné haut la main ! regarde sa petite tête d'enfant malheureux !

- Alors, je sais comment gagné ! fit Rose. Etant donné que j'ai pris du poids en ce moment, je décide de lui donner ma part.

- Ah non c'est de la triche ! s'écria Jackie.

Mais elle fut interrompue par la télévision.

Il est actuellement vingt deux heures trente ! La tension est à son comble ! Bientôt vous verrez le premier alien sur Terre.

- Libérez-moi ! Ordonna une voix métallique.

- Libérez moi ! Ordonna cette même voix. Sinon je vais exterminer la foule !

Le sang du Docteur ne fit qu'un tour Rose et lui semblait avoir compris ce qui se déroulait.

- Désolé maman on revient ! Dit Rose. Met la glace au frais.

Tout deux entrèrent dans le TARDIS.

- Rose ! C'est bien un alien et je pense savoir de quoi il s'agit ! cria le Docteur. Surtout rester proche de moi quand on sera en sa présence !

- Heu okay ! fit Rose.

A la vue du papier psychique du Docteur tous les pseudo scientifiques lui laissèrent place libre ainsi qu'à Rose.

- Docteur ! fit la voix métallique. Qu'est devenu les miens ?

* A la vue de celui-ci le Time Lord semblait atteint de la rage * (Ce n'est pas vrai ! ils devaient avoir disparu ! J'étais le seul survivant de la guerre ! Pourquoi UN DALEK A SURVECU LUI AUSSI ! ! !)

- Pourquoi tu vis encore ! lança le Docteur. Pourquoi UN DALEK COMME TOI A SURVECU ? ? ?

- Je ne réponds qu'à mon chef ! répliqua le Dalek.

- POURQUOI TU VIS ENCORE ? ? ? Hurla le Time Lord enragé.

- Je ne réponds qu'à mon chef ! répéta le Dalek.

- TU N'AS PLUS DE CHEF ! ! ! PLUS D'ALLIEE ! ! ! PLUS D'ARMEE ! ! ! Vociféra le Docteur.

La rage et le bonheur de voir le Dalek en piteuse état lui décrocha un sourire démoniaque que Rose ne soupçonnait pas.

- Docteur je vous en prie ! fit Rose. C'est quoi comme alien ?

- UN DALEK ! ! ! C'EST UN DALEK ! ! ! Rugit le Seigneur du Temps. ET POUR TOI C'EST FINI ! ! ! TU ES SEUL ! ! ! TOUT SEUL ! ! !

Le Dalek riposta avec un "non" pitoyable.

- OOOOOOH SI TU ES SEUL ! ! ! SANS ENERGIE ET FACE AU DERNIER SEIGNEUR DU TEMPS ! ! ! Cracha le Docteur.

- Alors, tu es comme moi ! déclara le Dalek et ajouta. Tu es comme les Daleks ! tu as tués tous les Daleks ! Tu es un monstre comme moi !

La rage du Docteur s'intensifia à la dernière parole du Dalek. La colère du dernier Time Lord aller être terrible !

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sous la rage tous les objets autour du Docteur se mirent à voler à travers la pièce.

- LA FERME ! ! ! hurla le Docteur. JE NE TE RESSEMBLE PAS ! ! !

- Nous nous ressemblons ! Lança le Dalek. Nous sommes des assassins et des traîtres ! ! !

À ses mots le Docteur eu un accès de rage et de haine intense. Rose de plus en plus surprise semblait horrifié.

- Docteur je vous en supplie ! Gémit celle-ci.

Rose à côté de la porte courue vers lui et l'étreignit tendrement ce qui le surprit sur le coup mais l'adoucit violemment.

Jamais il n'avait été étreint avec cette force si douce et chaleureuse, les larmes de Rose coulaient tandis qu'elle ne le lâchait pas.

*Le visage du Docteur changea et devient plus doux * (Comment fait elle ? Comment réussit-elle à me changeait du tout au tout ?) * Ses coeurs battaient la chamade.*

Il ferma les yeux et se détendit calmé par la douceur de sa compagne malgré que le lieu ne soit pas approprié.

- Monsieur, fit une scientifique. Nous avions besoins de vos compétences il est extrêmement nécessaire que vous veniez !

- J'arrive ! Répondit le Time Lord. Rose surveille-le ne le laisse pas bouger ne serais-ce que son oeil !

- Oui Docteur vous en faites pas ça ira ! fit Rose essuyant ses larmes.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Il sortit de la pièce en compagnie de la scientifique puis se fit vite encerclé par d'autre mais ceux-ci étaient des militaires

- Suivez nous c'est un ordre ! fit l'un des militaire.

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de votre part ! répliqua le Docteur.

Ils l'attrapèrent par le bras et il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de les suivre.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- Pourquoi ils vous ont enchainé ? demanda Rose.

- Ils ont peur de moi ! dit pitoyablement le Dalek.

- Pourquoi ? fit celle-ci en s'approchant doucement.

- Ils m'ont torturés pour que je leurs parlent de l'univers ! poursuivit le Dalek. Il voulait voir à quoi ressemble un dalek

- C'est monstrueux ! dit Rose prise de pitié.

Elle tendit alors sa main vers lui

- je suis tout seul ! déclara le Dalek la bluffant en douceur.

Rose pris de pitié toucha l'enveloppe de métal et la retira brusquement comme si elle s'étais brûler.

- Qu'avez-vous fait ? s'écria Rose regardant sa main.

- Je reprend des forces ! lança celui-ci.

Les chaines se brisèrent l'alarme se déclencha prévenant les scientifique et les militaires qui interrogeaient le Docteur.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- Lachez-moi ! Cria le Docteur. Ma compagne a vraiment besoin de moi ! Alors, lâchez-moi ! ! !

- Faites ce qu'il dit ! Fit la scientifique. Immédiatement !

Le Docteur regarda l'écran de contrôle et vit le Dalek en compagnie de Rose qui n'a pas vraiment le choix que de le suivre et de voir le massacre.

- Pourquoi vous les tués ? Cria Rose.

- Car ils me veulent du mal ! dit le Dalek. Je tue pour vivre et c'est la raison de ma survie !

- Rose ! cria le Docteur. Rose !

- N'hurlez pas comme ça ! fit la scientifique. Elle ne vous entend pas !

- Je m'en moque je crie si j'ai envie ! Lança le Seigneur du Temps. De plus vous m'auriez laissé le tuer elle ne serait pas en danger !

- Tuer un spécimen unique ! S'indigna la scientifique. Mais vous êtes fou !

- C'est moi le fou dans l'histoire ? s'emporta le Time Lord. Alors, ça c'est la meilleure ! C'est vous qui gardez un Dalek dans vos petits murs ! Et c'est de votre faute si elle est coincée avec lui !

- Alors, la non ! C'est faux ! Cria la scientifique. Vous lui avez dit de le surveiller !

Le Docteur baisse la tête et de colère envoie un coup-de-poing sur la table.

(C'est ma faute ! Comment je vais faire pour réparer mon erreur ! Mais bon sang regarde-toi ! Le Docteur dernier Seigneur du Temps aussi bête qu'un Yorosa !)* Le Docteur se mit à réfléchir.*

- Aller ! Reprenez-vous ! il faut tout faire pour sauver tous ceux que l'on peut encore !

- Vous ne voyez pas que j'y pense justement ! Lança le Docteur.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- Arrêtez de me menacer avec votre truc là ! fit Rose agacé.

- Avancez et c'est tout ! ordonna le Dalek. je veux aller vers le soleil et me libérer.

- Oh ! j'ai compris ! déclara Rose touché par la déclaration de son kidnappeur métallique.

Ils montèrent tous les deux les quatre étages jusqu'au toit ouvrant.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- Qu'allez-vous faire ? Demanda la scientifique.

- j'ai besoin d'une bonne arme capable de percer du métal ! ordonna le Docteur.

- Voilà on a ça pour percer un trou au cas où il y aurait un pépin ! Déclara la scientifique.

- Okay, merci ! dit le Docteur en sortant son tournevis sonique.

- Que faites-vous avec ça ? Lui demanda celle-ci.

- Ce que je fais de mieux ! lança le Docteur reprenant son légendaire sourire. Du bidouillage professionnel ! Maintenant je vais y aller ! Craquez les codes des portes le temps que je lui mets le grappin dessus ! Et ne répliquez pas !

- Okay. Lança bêtement la scientifique.

Le Docteur se mit à courir comme il n'avait jamais couru avant. Arme en main et bidouillé il monta les marches quatre à quatre sans faiblir.

- Rose écarte-toi ! Ordonna celui-ci.

- Non ! Attends ! s'il te plait ? Supplia Rose

- Mais il a essayé de te tuer ! Protesta le Time Lord.

- Et il ne l'a pas fait ! fit sa compagne.

- MAIS IL A TUè MA FAMILLE ! ! ! Hurla le Docteur. IL A TUè LES MIENS ! ! !

- MAIS IL EST SEUL COMME TU L'ETAIS ! ! ! Hurla-t-elle sur le même ton. DOCTEUR IL EST MOURRANT ! ! !

Rose regardait le Docteur et celui-ci s'approcha d'elle le regard plein de tristesse.

- Je vais disparaître ainsi que ma race ! Déclara le Dalek. Je veux pour une fois sentir le soleil sur moi.

Le regard de Rose et du Docteur exprimèrent l'affirmation. Alors, le Dalek commença a ouvrir la carcasse de métal et son corps tentaculaire malade essaya de toucher le soleil. Alors, après avoir sentit le soleil il activa l'auto-destruction et le bouclier de la carcasse métallique pour se suicider.

Le Docteur regardait Rose qui était triste.

- Rose ... fit celui-ci d'un air grave. Tu as vu ce que je m'apprêtais à lui faire ?

- ...

- Promet-moi de m'empêcher de faire ça ! D'accord ? Demanda le Time Lord.

- Je te le promet ! dit Rose sérieuse.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le TARDIS.

- Docteur ? Demanda Rose.

- Oui ? Répondit celui-ci.

- On se dépêche on a de la banane sur la planche ! Fit sa compagne souriante.

- Okay ! répondit celui-ci avec un sourire malicieux.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yorosa = alien de mon invention réputé pour être fortement stupide ^^

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

À suivre Episode 4._**  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait terriblement attendre !

(pensé du Docteur) *réactions physiques*

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- Si on faisait un petit tour sur Otala ? Demanda le Docteur. En 999 ?

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé en là-bas en 999 ? Interrogea Rose.

- Je ne sais pas, mais on ne va pas tardé à savoir ! Fit le Docteur lui lançant un petit clin d'oeil.

Alors, imagine la Terre sans des siècles et des siècles de progression.

Rose ferma ses yeux et se mit à imaginer.

- Le ciel bleu, la planète naissante une jeune étoile, poursuivit celui-ci d'une légère couleur dorée grâce à son soleil légèrement plus proche que sur Terre d'environ quelques milliers de kilomètres.

Rose se mit à sourire.

- La chaleur et le gigantesque lac d'Okakuta ! continua le Docteur. Et les quelques terriens de cette planète.

- Et tu ne me dis pas y être allé ? Demanda Rose les yeux fermé.

- Si, mais seul ! Dit le Docteur. Pour stopper une invasion illégale de Tournaya. Reprenons Une légère brise de vent et quelques plantes. Ah ! Et les terriens sont arrivés par voyage stellaire depuis qu'on parlait de Dieux sur Terre.

Rose ouvrit ses yeux.

- Ils ont dû se croire au paradis ! ajouta celle-ci.

- Ils se sont nommés Paradisien ! lança le Docteur. Ils étaient déçus en ne voyant pas les anges !

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

- Je voudrais que jamais ça ne s'arrête ! fit Rose.

(Eh moi donc Rose ! Eh moi donc !) Le Docteur soupira.

- On est arrivé ! lança celui-ci. Je vous en prie Miss Tyler.

Le Time Lord se précipita à la porte pour la lui ouvrir.

A l'étonnement du Docteur la planète qu'ils voyaient n'avais rien à voir avec Otala. Rose bouche béante n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- Hem ! fit le Docteur embarrassé. Erreur de destination ! Si tu rentrais dans le TARDIS pour qu'on y aille.

- Quelque chose ne vas pas ? Fit Rose.

- Ce n'est pas la bonne planète, dit le Docteur.

À vrai dire la planète était loin d'y ressembler. Le ciel verdâtre avec l'herbe bleue et l'eau jaunâtre.

- C'est quoi cette planète ? Demanda Rose. On dirait la Terre, mais les couleurs contraires.

- Eh bien ! C'est la Terre, mais très éloigné de celle que l'on connait ! Fit le Time Lord. Je crois qu'elle fait partie de la nébuleuse du Dab Flow qui se trouve à des milliards d'années lumière de ta planète natal.

- Et ? Demanda Rose.

- Et le plus drôle c'est que je ne sais même pas ce qui vit dessus ! Déclara le Docteur.

- Et alors ? Fit Rose insouciante.

- j'ai promis à ta mère de te ... fit le Docteur.

- Oui-Oui ! coupa Rose. Et de toute façon je m'en moque comme de mon premier cheveux.

Le Docteur n'en croyais pas ses oreilles ! Rose dire du mal des paroles de sa chère Maman ! Non c'est impossible !

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- Rose tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta le Docteur.

- Merveilleusement bien ! Pourquoi ? Je devrai aller comment ? Demanda Rose.

- Hem ! fit le Docteur gêné. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ca se voit pas ?Répondit celle-ci. Je vais me baigner.

- Heu toute ... ? Demanda le Docteur rouge comme une pivoine.

Elle hocha du chef et lui recommanda vivement de venir avec elle.

- Heu ... je ne suis pas sur ... Lança le Time Lord regardant ailleurs et cherchant une excuse à son énorme malaise face à sa compagne. Elle doit être vraiment glacée.

- Tu préférés ce lieu là ? Demanda Rose.

Et ils se retrouvèrent sur une immense plage baignée par un soleil brûlant.

- Rose comment as-tu fait ? s'interrogea le Docteur.

Elle posa son doigt sur sa bouche et l'entraîna dans l'eau chaude.

- Rose je t'en supplie arrête s'il te plait ! gémit le Seigneur du Temps.

Mais elle le tenait fermement résolu à ne pas le lâcher.

- Non ! non ! non ! lui chuchota celle-ci près de la bouche de son alien préféré. Je te tiens et ne te lâcherai pas !

- S'il te plait ! Arrête ! supplia celui-ci.

Et dans un sursaut le Docteur bondit hors de son lit aux épaisseurs de couvertures impressionnante encore chaudes.

- Bon sang il fait froid ! lança le Docteur.

il se jeta dans le lit et s'enroula dans ses couvertures.

(Ce n'est pas vrai c'est quoi ce rêve ?)

*Le Time Lord se surpris tremblant, mais pas de froid ni de maladie* impossible d'après son diagnostique.

(Pourquoi je rêve d'elle comme ça ? Enfin ça ne me déplait pas surtout que mes rêves habituels sont morbides !)

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Le Time Lord au regard doux s'approcha de Rose.

- Docteur ! Que fais-tu ? Demanda Rose.

- Je vais aller me baigner et je ne serai pas seul ! Fit le Time Lord au sourire malicieux.

- Mais je n'ai pas mon ... s'efforça Rose d'expliquer. Et je ne suis pas sûr que l'eau soit très ... pure !

- Si tu veux je peux t'emmener ailleurs ! lança le Docteur au regard attentionné.

- Heu ! comme tu veux ! fit la jeune fille. Mais tant que c'est propre, qu'il fait chaud et que je sois bien.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dire ouf que le lieu fut vite trouvé.

- Je savais que tu te sentirais plus à l'aise dans ma chambre ! fit le Docteur.

La chambre de celui-ci étais immense et son odeur rassurante régnait en maître dans les lieux. Le tas de couverture du Time Lord s'empilait sur le lit correctement fait alors que celui-ci ce déshabillé calmement.

- Il fait chaud d'un coup ! fit Rose sujet à une gène intense.

Il s'approche d'elle et lui caresse doucement ses cheveux d'or.

- Docteur, je suis affreusement ...

Il déposa doucement son index sur sa bouche.

- Il ne faut pas Rose ! dit calmement celui-ci. Après tout ce n'est qu'un rêve ! Et dans les rêves tout est permis.

Une bouffée de chaleur parcourue le corps de Rose lorsque le Docteur s'allongea lentement sur elle.

Et la :

- Bon sang il fait froid ! dit une voix familière dans la chambre voisine.

Alors, Rose se mit à éclater de rire discrètement de crainte d'avertir le Docteur et de devoir lui raconter son drôle de rêve.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

À suivre Episode 5._**  
**_


End file.
